Nothing's Fair In Love and Warring States
by Esme Valentine
Summary: Fuedal Era Japan, you are an amazing dog demon general, but somehow you've come to work as an assasin for another demon. Reader insert, YouXInuYashaXKoga. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**Sesshomaru: See, that wasn't too hard, was it?**

**SuzakusNoMiko: Yes it was! It was Very Hard :Runs off crying:**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a dark evening, and the only light in your room was the light that shone through from the window, the light of the stars and full moon. Your day was filled with business and when there was a day like today you were always happy to go back home and lay in your bed. Sleep would've easily overcome you if it weren't for a warning that your friend, Jin, had given you, being a dog-demon general you were in charge of all things that had to do with your tribe, and your duties doubled since your father, the tribe's chief, had died last month. So, when Jin had a vision, being a psychic, that your home would be attacked in the dead of night, you had to be on your guard. You had been up for hours and patrolling the hallways of the castle in which you presided, looking in on your widowed mother, and little brothers and sisters, and making sure that all of the servants were safe. The tribe was being protected by the best warriors in the army, and it was natural for them to all worry about your family first, but you wouldn't take up on their offers to help you, you were the best warrior in the Northern lands and you were reluctant to take help from anyone.

You were deep in your thoughts that night, wondering who would have the audacity to threaten your tribe. Who would be stupid enough to attack your family directly? Who was so intent on dying that they would walk straight to their death and your sword? You were pondering these questions, searching for their answers, when a light breeze blew through your window and you got up. You grabbed your sword and walked to your door, you slid it open and silently walked out into the hallway. You walked down the deserted hallway, unheard to the most sensitive ear, and unseen by the sleeping eye. Morning was nearing and you began to wonder if Jin had given you the wrong night that the intruders were to come the next night, or the next, or maybe even, next week. Your nerves began to settle, you were nervous all night, although you may be a great warrior you were still a bit jittery when it came to a fight. And just when you were about to go to your room to retire you heard a window crash on the other side of the castle, the area where your siblings slept.

You ran down hallway after hallway, knowing the quickest way to the other end of the castle, you avoided all of the hallways that took you around the edge of the castle, and the ones to dead ends. You ran at your fullest speed, your silver hair flowing behind you, your icy blue eyes taking on a reddish tint to them as you neared the room where the sound had come from. You heard a scream and picked up the speed, then you heard another scream, and as the wing filled with screams you could pick out each of them, all of your siblings were crying out for their mom. They were just kids, barely even six was the oldest, so none of them could get through a night without crying and your mother learned how to tune out their screams in the dead of night. You were half grateful for that ability, half upset, your siblings were being attacked and your mother would sleep right through it, leaving her children to be killed, but on the other had she would be left to live.

Then, one by one the screams died away and there were only two left, you ran into the nearest room and saw on the bed there was cowering young girl, three years old, her silver hair disheveled from just waking up, her big brown eyes tearing and tears wet her face. You grabbed her by the arm and threw her on your back and began to run once more. You threw open your sibling's doors, one after another and each time you were welcomed by the same sickening sight. You covered the little girls eyes, and began to feel sick as you looked into the rooms of your siblings, there was blood upon the walls and their rooms were all in tatters, you would look down onto the floors and see their mangled bodies lying there, limp and lifeless. If there was any chance of finding the fiend who would attack children in their sleep they were probably in the final room. You ran to it and threw the door open, and was greeted by the sight of a demon, he seemed much older than you, was holding your youngest brother, at the age of two-years-old, by the neck and was puncturing his neck with his razor sharp nails. Your brother looked at you with pleading eyes and your little sister started to cry seeing her brother being killed right before her eyes. You set her on the ground and began to run towards your brother's attacker, claws bared. He finally noticed you and threw your brother across the room, and his body hit the other wall, you heard a crack, and the crash of glass. Your brother's neck had broken, you were sure of that, and looking back, you saw his body had glass sticking out of it, and realized that the glass that had made a crash was that of a mirror, which had fallen on your brother and pierced his body.

The attacker jumped out of the window and onto the roof of the main wing, you followed him on a pursuit through the battlements and watched as he swung from a battlement to a third floor window, the one you knew was your mother's, and disappear. You followed close behind and got into the room, only in time to see him take a knife and slash your mother's bed. Blood began to seep from the sheets and your nose was overwhelmed by the scent of your mom's freshly shed blood. After watching a moment in horror you realized that the man had finished killing your mother and had turned his eyes towards you, you drew your sword and ran straight towards him, sword bared. Any onlooker would not have been able to follow the movement of his sword and yours, the clash of metal on metal would meet any ear. And then there was the deafening sound of metal on flesh, you felt something sink into your skin and then felt something warm trickle down your side. A new fury was found in you and you returned to the battle with renewed strength, your siblings were killed, your mother killed in front of your very eyes and if you didn't fight back, you would be next to go. The sound of metal on metal resounded through the wing, and then one terrible moment you heard metal fall to the ground, your sword had fallen from your hands and now lay on the ground. Then you felt your body being hacked away at, your blood was slowly trickling from you, and then you fell to the ground.

The attacker ceased to hack away at your almost lifeless body, and you felt yourself being picked up and put on someone's back. The person ran back across the roof, past the battlements which you had gone past earlier that night, and into your brother's room. You heard the screams of another child, your sister and then you blacked out.

"(y/n)," whispered a voice, slowly you felt yourself regain consciousness, and quickly sat up, remembering what had happened before you blacked out. You quickly lay down again; you were overcome by a hurt that you had never felt before.

"Ahh, so your up," said a man's voice, you couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but you could determine that it came from the direction of a darkened corner. ", I have a job for you. I have got your younger sister here, and I'll let you have her back if you do me a favor."

"What type of favor is that?" you asked, hatred was in your voice.

"There is a half-demon, I would like you to slay," the voice said simply.

"I don't slay demons when I do not know them," you replied.

"This demon has a sword, called the tetsusaiga, and I would like you to kill him. He is causing quite a nuisance, and he's becoming a detriment to my plans."

"What is his name?" you asked. The name of the sword was somewhat familiar to you, but you weren't quite sure if this was really the demon you were thinking of.

"His name is InuYasha," the demon said coolly.

Yes, that was the name of the man you were thinking of, this InuYasha was known as a great warrior in your lands and you would relish the chance to fight such a great opponent. "I'll fight this 'InuYasha'."

"I do not ask you to merely fight him, I ask you to win, I ask you to slay him. Will you be able to achieve this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, you shall leave to fight him in two nights, that should be enough time for you to heal," the voice replied.

"Can I have the name of the man I work for?" You ask.

"My name is…"

Two days later you left on your mission.

"InuYasha! We need to go this way," cried a voice.

"InuYasha, I'm hungry," another said.

"InuYasha I'm tired," another whined.

_So this must be InuYasha,_ you thought to yourself as you watched a dog-demon in a red kimono stop running, let a mortal off of his back, and walk over to a tree, one not too far from you. Here was your chance!

**I'll end there; I have to go read my summer homework! Whoo hoo! NOT! But I wanted to leave out the name of the attacker on purpose, but clues as to who it is are the sword and being 'a detriment to my plans.' I think that it's kind of obvious, but then again I wrote it so it will be pretty obvious to me. I won't update until I get a few reviews so… But if you guys could help me out, I want a pretty cool name for your sword (I'm not too great with names) and if I don't get a name for your sword then I'll change your weapon on you, double blades maybe. Bow and arrows, I don't know, we'll see. Anyways R&R, that is really all that I ask for. Or in the words of Andrew Lloyd Webber, 'That's all I ask of you.' Haha, next time, you fight InuYasha, and learn about your past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Instant Messager**

**Sessh101 (10:40): Darn Computers! I don't know where Ceres put the next chapter of this, hold on, let me go wake her up! (Don't own this s/n)**

**Lexiebear (10:41): Ok! Hurry up tho! (Close to my bff's s/n, don't try these; the person might kill someone like me, if they get random IMs from you. I don't own this one either!)**

**Sessh101 (10:42): BRB.**

**Lexiebear (10:43): Ok.**

**Sessh101 (10:43): Away Message: "Perhaps the farthest part of the sky is always the clearest so that we may always strive to reach it." Samurai X**

**Sesshomaru: Ceres, Ceres, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey! I need you to type out chapter 2 of Nothing's fair in Love and Warring States.**

**Ceres: I'm up! I'm up! Nope! I'm down! I didn't even finish chapter 1 though!**

**Sesshomaru: Now you did, it's up on the site. ****Well, finish it so we can put it up. Easy as that, I want to take you back to the Feudal Era soon, too.****Write chapter 2 already! I need to go back to talking to Akuzmi.**

**Ceres: Isn't that against Da Rulz, Sessh?**

**Sesshomaru: Not IM-ing.**

**Ceres: Note to self, add IM-ing to Da Rulz.**

**Sesshomaru: Add Roaul's novellas while you're at it, okay!**

**Ceres: Da Fop watches novellas, he doesn't even speak Spanish! He only speaks French! What's wrong with all of you guys?**

**Sesshomaru: Nothing, just do the story, okay?**

**Ceres: Fine!**

**Sessh101(10:52): I'm back!**

**Lexiebear(10:52): Good! So is she going 2 finish it?**

**Sessh101(10:53): yah, but I need 2 get off so she can write it!**

**Lexiebear(10:53): Ok, nice talking 2 u Sesshomary!**

**Sessh101(10:54): I told you not to call me that!**

**Lexiebear(10:54): Sry, typo! Now go, so she can finish the chapter!**

**Sessh101(10:54): Ok, ttyl.**

**10:55 Sessh101 signed off.**

**Sesshomaru: Here you go, have fun writing!**

**Ceres: Yea right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; I had written this chapter already but my compy lost it! Isn't that great? Thanky to all who reviewed, the sword name is Kumorisendo, which is Death's Shadow… somewhat. Oh… and you know how at the end of the last chapter I said something about learning about your past, well, I lied. I don't remember what your past was supposed to be… I get all of these great ideas but I never write them down, but there might be the entrance of Koga in this chapter.**

Here's your chance! You stalked over to where InuYasha was standing and pulled out one of your daggers; you aimed for his spine and let the dagger fly from your hand. A resounding yelp of pain flew from the lips of InuYasha as he fell to the ground, you hit dead center. There was the sound of scuffling from the camp site where InuYasha's friends were, but you didn't care. You reached down to your other leg and pulled out your remaining dagger, you aimed it at InuYasha's heart and when you were about to let go your hand faltered.

'_What are you doing?' _You asked yourself, '_you're supposed to kill him, why are you stopping now? He's right in front of you, just let go of the dagger and you'll have your sister back.'_ Your mind was set, you attempted to let go of the dagger again when visions of your lost siblings flooded into your mind. _'KILL HIM ALREADY!'_ you coaxed yourself. All of a sudden a hand grabbed you by the neck and pulled you off of the ground, you were suspended in mid-air, with nothing to grab hold of, but your sword, Kumorisendo. Your hand flew to the hilt but you couldn't muster the strength to pull it out of its sheath. So what if you were a general, you never wanted to kill anyone in the first place. '_SHIMATE! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!'_ you couldn't, no matter how hard you tried, he had never done anything to you, you couldn't, no you wouldn't kill him.

"What is your name?" asked the hard voice of InuYasha, hatred for the person who wanted to kill him poisoning his words.

"," you gasped out, looking into his golden eyes, you couldn't tear your eyes away from his, they were too entrancing.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" shouted Kagome, she noticed that you couldn't breath; tears were falling down your face. But those tears weren't from pain, they were from the terrible realization you had just had.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" InuYasha asked.

"HE… said…to," you gasped out, your breaths were becoming short and labored, you were going to die from lack of oxygen if he didn't let go of neck soon, but you were wishing that he wouldn't let go soon.

"InuYasha, put her down," a monk said.

"No! I'm not going to put her down, she deserves to die," InuYasha shouted at the monk, he didn't take his eyes off of you and spit sprayed into your face. (A/N: I couldn't avoid making Inu have a lubricate mouth!)

"Do…it…kill," you gasped, you couldn't get the final word out, and you felt your life slipping from you.

"InuYasha, you're just granting her wish, she wants you to kill her! She probably has a reason to live but she's trying to avoid it! STOP IT NOW!" a demon slayer shouted.

"I've told you, I'm not going to stop!"

"Sit boy!" came the words of Kagome, and then InuYasha fell over, on top of you. He was driven down into the ground, with you underneath him.

"Darn you!"

After a moment InuYasha finally got off of you and you felt warmth on your stomach, you looked down and saw blood seeping slowly from a wound on your stomach, you saw the Kumorisendo close by, unsheathed with blood on it.

"Killed your own master, huh?" you asked the sword.

You felt your body being lifted by a pair of warm arms and you began to feel tired, slowly your eyes closed and you fell into a deep slumber.

It had been two days since you joined InuYasha's friends, but they knew nothing about you, they were nice enough to treat your wounds, provide a bed for you to sleep in, and food for you to eat. They knew that you wanted to leave them, but they wouldn't let you. Apparently the humans were under the impression that if you left them you would commit suicide, but you weren't that type of person. You were quiet and they really didn't mind, you helped kill a couple of demons that you came across, and they noticed you were handy with a sword, but you didn't tell them where you came from.

One particular night you had camped in the middle of no where, and you walked to the top of a hill, you sat down in the middle of the pasture and faced the west, you watched as the sun set. The monk, who you came to learn was named Miroku, walked up beside you and sat down.

"Beautiful, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," you replied.

"You know, we don't know more than your name," Miroku said.

"I know, and I'd like to keep it that way," you turned towards him, a lone tear had made its way down your cheek while you talked to the monk and you didn't notice it.

He reached out to wipe it off of your face and you instinctly flinched and reached for your sword, he stopped when he saw that reaction and just asked, "Why are you crying?"

"He… he probably killed her, so what's the point of killing InuYasha, I should kill him instead," you said, you knew you were vague, and you hoped that the monk wouldn't question you.

"Who is 'he' and who's 'her'?" he asked

" 'Her' is my little sister, the only one who is alive, or was alive, all of my other siblings, and my mom were all killed by 'him.' But he probably killed her, because I've heard tales about him, he isn't really known to be a kind demon, an understanding one who will follow through on his side of promises."

"Oh, and 'he' is?" Miroku asked again.

"He's the person I'm supposed to be working for, " you were cut off when a wolf demon ran up to you two.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"Back at the camp," Miroku replied, the wolf demon left and Miroku rose, "we should probably be heading back."

"These woods aren't safe when it's dark," you said instinctly, you were used to being in charge of other's lives so you knew what was safe and when. You got up as well and followed Miroku back to the camp.

When you arrived, the wolf demon and InuYasha looked as if they had been arguing for a while now.

"How can you allow a stray demon to travel with you? Your putting Kagome's life in jeopardy!" the wolf shouted.

"STRAY?" you shouted, drawing all attention to you, including that of the wolf demon.

His eyes met yours and for the first time he truly saw you, he realized that any stray demon wouldn't be as lovely as you with you long beautiful hair and eyes that were pools of not only beauty, but knowledge.

"Hello, beautiful," he purred, "What's your name."

","yousaid, you had a smile on your face and you couldn't help but blush, he was so handsome and sure of himself, you had never seen someone like him before.

"Enchanted, the name's Koga," he held out his hand towards you.

Obviously someone is sucker for good looks, and he just found the cutest general in one hundred worlds.

"Why are you traveling with a mutt like this one? You deserve to be in the company of a pedigree gentlemen," he said. "Come with me, and I'll show you what traveling means."

Before you could say 'yes' or 'no' Koga picked you up, held you in his arms and began to run off.

As you left you could hear InuYasha shout, "TAKE HER, THAT'S ONE LESS MOUTH TO FEED!"

You could even hear as the monk said, "you know, InuYasha, you won't be able to kill Naraku without her help, we had been saying that we would need her help if we were going to kill him."

'_They were going to use me to do their biddings! HA! I guess it's okay that this wolf took me then.'_

**And thus the chapter ends, mostly because I'm out of ideas, R&R please, and no flames… I don't know what those are, but my friend Sango said that I have to say that, so better yet, someone explain what 'flames' are! Any who… next one… I don't know what's gonna happen, or when it'll come out, I'm suffering temporary writers block. I hate when I get writer's block, because although I don't get ideas for one story I get tons of ideas for new stories and I have them all written out in my head and once I type them up I cant remember them, so I need to remember what came next. I'm sorry I haven't told you who you work for, but I want more guesses, their probably all pretty good, but there's only one person that you work for, I think I might've given a few more clues to who it may be, so just keep guessing. Oh, and keep a lookout for my story about Hiei Jaganshi (YuYu Hakusho) and his day of school, at an all girls school. And I'm thinking about writing a story having the YuYu characters perform Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera, so look out for that, I think I'll name it 'YuYu of the Opera'.**

**More later.**

**C**


End file.
